Songfic: Eres casi el hombre perfecto
by Kagi48
Summary: Que harías por si el hombre que amas, te ama tambien pero aun asi no puede corresponder tus sentimientos? Kagome llega hasta los extremos para poder estar con el apesar de que un "compromiso" los separe Podra kagome quedarse con inuyasha?


_**El fic me pertenece más sin embargo no los personajes…bueno este es mi segundo texto aki espero recibir mas reviws gracias a las 2 personitas que me firmaron mi primer trabajo aca en serio que las quiero mucho…sale ps comienzo… :D**_

**[_Tu serias el hombre perfecto_]**

**Song – Fic**

Una mañana una joven de pelos azabaches corría por una plaza, iba retrasada según le marcaba su reloj, iba corriendo aventando a quien se le pusiera enfrente y después volteándose para pedir unas cuantas disculpas, ella estaba desesperada sabía que si no se apuraba lo más seguro sería que "él" ya no estaría sentado en la fuente como cada 3 sábados solía hacerlo

Ella lo había visto a él justo aquel día en que su amiga sango le había pedido que fuera por unas revistas para matar el tiempo que tendría que pasar en el hospital, si no se hubiera detenido a leer lo que le deparaba su signo ella no hubiera conocido a ese chico….

** Afín a mi signo del zodiaco,**

** y con tu futuro ya resuelto,**

** nunca bebes y odias el tabaco**

**tu debes de ser un gran prospecto.**

**xX:** hey chica piensas leer eso todo el día?

Kag: no claro que no, pero no hay ningún problema

**xX: **(pasa su rostro por el cuello de la chica) oh ers tauro?

Kag: si y tu?

**xX**: igual…mmm bueno ahí dice que tendremos problemas con las adicciones

Kag: 0.0 … oh bueno iio no tomo ni nada por el estilo

**xX: **(la ve con cara de duda) vaiia creo que estas cosas son un fiasco iio tampoco hago nada de eso

Los días pasaron y eiia seguía llendo a ese mismo puesto de revistas en el que el trabajaba a los dos se les hizo una costumbre verse, pasaron los meses y el trato entre ellos cada día era mejor

**El otoño se llevó tu pelo**

**y escondes la panza bajo el saco**

**es cierto que no eres un modelo**

**pero me derrites con tu trato**

16 de Octubre … 6 meses de haberte conocido

**xX: **Oiie me preguntaba si…mmm bueno…querías salir conmigo? (dijo apenado el joven) bueno solo si tu tienes la tarde libre…pero bueno iio entiendo si no quieres….

Kag: no, esta bn pon día, lugar y hora :D

**xX:** te parece en el café del parque de diversiones?

Kag: vale el viernes a las 7:00pm

**xX:** paso a recogerte :D

Kag: si, esta bn

**Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo**

**de una vez te tomo o te dejo,**

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto,**

**el que busqué por tanto tiempo,**

**el que me hace vibrar**

**la piel y el esqueleto**

**En el parque….**

**xX:** hey kag por aca…(llama la atención un peliplateado)

Kag: ah?...hola! :) (le da un beso en la mejilla) y bn que vamos hacer hoy?

**xX:** primero que nada presentarme…

Kag: como?

**xX:** hemos estado juntos por algo de tiempo y aun no te eh dicho mi nombre

Kag: oh es cierto pero…

**xX:** vale me llamo inuyasha, inuyasha Taisho

Kag: que lindo que esta ese nombre

Inu: tu eres aun mas bella

Kag: perdón? (haciéndose la desentendida)

Inu: oh no,no,no nada 0//////////0

Inuyasha tomó de la mano a kagome y la llevo al área de los juegos mecanicos primero entraron a los carritos chocones, kagome si que era buena pero eso no evitaba que inuyasha le diera unos buenos choques, luego fueron a los go cars, era la primera vez de kag ahí e inuyasha se había comprometido a enseñarle pero el llamdo de la sangre por correr pudo más que la promesa con kagome, ella en cambio tuvo que arregrarselas para poder arrancar, después inuyasha insitio a kagome a subir a la montaña rusa pero kagome se negó y lo espero abajo, inuyasha verdaderamente deseaba verla gritar por la adrenalina así que con engaños subió a kag a un juego en donde casi se le salen los pulmones de tanto gritar al final por falta de oxigeno para seguir gritando, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha y cerro los ojos, inuyasha se preocupo ps pensó que se había desmayado pero cuando el juego paro ella se levanto recorrió el cinturón, y bajo encaprichada, inuayasha la alcanzo con unas bebidas y le pidió disculpas; como kagome no podía perdonar esa sonrisa?...acepto sus disculpas y ahora fue kag quién dirigió la guía, todo el viaje fue lleno de risas y carcajadas….

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto**

**el que yo imaginé en mi sueños**

**de los que rara vez se pueden ver**

**debiste nacer en año bisiesto.**

**No me deslumbró tu convertible**

**como tu porte de caballero**

**si bien el dinero a veces sirve,**

**es tu amor lo único que quiero**

**xX:** hey inuyasha hola :D (acercandoce un chico de ojos azules) que haces?

Inu: oh miroku hola, ps aki pasándola en los juegos

Mirok: vienes con alguien?

Inu: si con kagome (dice deslumbrante el joven)

Mirok: kagome?

Kag: si?...oh hola tu eres…

Inu: miroku un gran amigo de la infancia, miroku kagome la chica más hermosa, simpatica y con quien eh pasado las mejores 3 hrs de mi vida, kagome-miroku, el más grande tonto de todos en la tierra

Mirok: caiiate payaso, mucho gusto kagome(salundadola de la mano) parece que uds llevan una muy buena relación, hasta que inuyasha, parece que hoy si elegiste con más atinación

Inu: no digas menzadas miroku, kagome y iio somos muy buenos amigos nada más

Kag: 0.0…ú_ù…así es miroku

Mirok/Inu: 0.o?

**Todo un muchachon con privilegios**

**me presumes frente a tus amigos**

**te gustan los niños y los juegos**

**eres el ejemplo de marido**

**Tu serías un hombre perfecto,**

**si no fuera que tienes un secreto**

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto,**

**el que busqué por tanto tiempo,**

**el que me hace vibrar**

**la piel y el esqueleto**

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto**

**el que yo imaginé en mi sueños**

**de los que rara vez se pueden ver**

**debiste nacer en año bisiesto.**

Inu: kagome alto que pasa?

Kag: no pas nada solo dejame ir 0keii no me siento nada bn estando aquí

Inu: pero kagome que paso…

**xX:** inuyasha!!!! (grita una voz femenina enojada) que estas haciendo aki con ella? (apuntando a kagome, que era tomada del brazo por inuyasha)

Inu: ki…kikyo….iio…

Kik: tu…(acercandoce a kagome) quien te crees para andar saliendo con mi **"novio"**

Kag: oh perdón pero esq iio no sabia que el tenía novia

Kik: y no lo tiene tonta, iio no soe su novia soe su prometida

Kag: 0.0!...(el corazón se le crispo en 1000 pedazos) lo..lo lamento (bajando la vista) pero no se preocupe señorita kikyo…esto no volverá a pasar se lo prometo (dijo corriendo fuera del parque con pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar)

Inu: kagome!! (quiere correr pero kikyo lo detiene)

Kik: no la sigas…eiia no es nada en tu vida…eiia es una cualquiera

Inu: 0.0…pero kikyo…kagome

Kik: nada, no quiero volver a verte con otra nunca más inuyasha o te puede ir muy mal

Inu: kikyo..ú_ù

Un montón de recuerdos azoto en la mente de los dos jóvenes amantes, unos llenos de alegría, tristezas, enojos, amor, amistad, cariño, muchos recuerdos con muchos sentimientos mezclados…

Kag: prk inuyasha…prk me hiciste esto…iio que comenzaba a entregarte mi corazón…iio que comenzaba a sentir por primera vez lo que era el amor, me has dañado inuyasha, me has dejado una herida supurante….que nunca podre cerrar…(pensó la joven azabache)

Inu: (en otro lado muy lejos de kagome) perdóname mi angel iio no quería romperte de este modo tus alas…

_**Narrado por kagome:**_

**El tiempo pasó kagome se había prometido no volver a ver a inuyasha, pero un día se lo topo en una plaza, ella no pudo evitar no verlo, tuvo que esconderse para evitar que el la viera, estaba escondida pero a la vez muy cerca**

_**Narrado por inuyahsa:**_

**El tiempo pasó no había vuelto a ver a kagome donde se habría metido?...un día mientras esperaba a mi amigo miroku la vi en una plaza, eiia pareció verme, no lo aseguraría si no fuera prk la vi esconderse detrás de unos arbustos enfrente mio y dirijiendome una mirada llena de dolor eso me partia el alma**

_**Narrado por los 2:**_

_Me di cuenta de que el(la) iba cada 3 sábados y siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, decidí hacer la misma rutina todo los días, y si necesitaba hacerlo todos los días de mi vida lo haría solo para poder verl_

_**xX:**_ Kagome? (susurra una voz detrás de una muchacha de pelos azabaches)

kag: 0.0?!...inuyasha…(pensó la joven detrás de los siempre iguales arbustos)

**Inu:** te amo…

**Tu serías el hombre perfecto,**

**pero solo tienes un defecto....**

**que no eres soltero.**


End file.
